


The Story Begins

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The First Tragedy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, probably more to come in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Trade federation invades Naboo, two Jedi must help the young Queen reclaim her planet. However their ship is damaged after breaking out of the blockade. When they land on a small planet in the outer rim they may be stuck until they meet a young boy named Anakin. Even with his help, The Queen must convince the Senate to help. But what is it about her handmaiden Padmé that has Obi-Wan concerned? Perhaps it's the fact that he finds himself struggling to remain unattached right before he has to face his trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Blue Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small planet of Naboo is under a blockade by the Trade Federation after their corrupt king was impeached by the current Queen Amidala. Two jedi are dispatched to force an agreement, but are attacked by the Viceroy. The Queen must decide whether or not to prepare for a possible invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, this is my first attempt at basically creating the trilogy a lot of us obidala shippers wanted to see. Full disclosure: While Obidala will be the main ship and central focus of the story, there will also be Anidala in later parts of the series. However, for this particular story there will not be any Anidala. If it's going to drive you insane then maybe just stick with this one. Also I will try to follow the trilogy as near as possible, though later parts will have more intense changes such as added scenes. So this initial chapter is in many ways lifted from the first few scenes of the movie. However, I hope you'll notice the focus is on Padmé and Obi-Wan, and not all of the other characters in the story.

Despite the turmoil the blockade was causing, Obi-Wan Kenobi was surprised by the way the little blue Planet of Naboo looked hanging in space. He looked down at the flimsi of notes he had taken.

> **Naboo:** A planet mostly made of water, it was known for its long history of humanitarianism, it’s unique and illustrious art and architecture, and it’s strong tradition of democracy. There were two species of sentients, Human who had colonized the planet back in the earliest days of the republic, and Gungans who had been native to it. While there were tensions on the planet, fighting had not broken out for a number of centuries. The government consisted of a King or Queen—a young person who oversaw all official activities and approved the actions of their council—and their counsel of advisors, mainly presided over by the Governor. The Advisory Council did the hard work of governing, the Monarch approved or vetoed them. What was perhaps most interesting was that this monarch was not a monarch at all, but an elected representative. The former king had recently been deposed, after a young woman revealed him to be corrupt. He was far older than the traditional monarch—the youngest of which was ten—and had served over seven terms more than the normal two. The young woman who led the youth organization that revealed the corruption ran anonymously for the position of queen after being prompted by her supporter Governor Sio Bibble and Senator Palpatine. She won unanimously and with great support, and took on the name Amidala as is the custom of the Naboo. Her first order of business was to add a term limitation, however after that passed, the Trade Federation set up a blockade in response to the deposition of the former King who’s unpopular policies greatly favored their industry on Naboo.

There was no question that the Queen must be a remarkable woman to have exposed corruption at her young age—she was thirteen at the time, and had turned fourteen on the day of her coronation. However, even the most remarkable of creature could not face everything alone. His master certainly seemed to think so, as he had volunteered for the mission. Of course, even after ten years as Master Jinn’s apprentice, Obi-Wan had trouble understanding his motivations.  One thing was certain, he was deeply connected to the force, as deeply perhaps as Master Yoda. Obi-Wan did sometimes wonder whether or not he was so in tune with the universe that he did not always see beyond his nose. Not that he’d change a thing, he had learned so much. There was a heavy air of sentiment between them now, as it was no secret that any day now, Obi Wan would face his trials and become a Jedi.

As the ship docked, they were led to a conference room by a droid. After stepping on board he had begun to feel uneasy. Perhaps it was his own anxiety, but as he searched his feelings he realized it came from deeper within the force. Something was stirring, he could almost feel it, like a black cloud with no origin. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He said without thinking.

“I don’t sense anything,” Master Jinn said, turning with a surprised look on his face.

“It’s not about the mission, Master,” Obi-Wan said, feeling a bit embarrassed. “It’s elsewhere…Elusive.”

“Don’t center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan,” The older Jedi said, stepping into the room. He seemed to think Obi-Wan’s feelings were more personal as well, “Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs.”

This of course annoyed the student, “Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future…”

“…But not at the expense of the moment.” Master Jinn said, sitting in one of the tall silver chairs, “Be mindful of the living force, _my young Padawan_.” Which was of course a reminder that he was not yet past his trials, and not ready to talk back yet.

“Yes, Master...” He said, with the appropriate level of humility, but was quick to follow with, “how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?”

Master Jinn raised an eyebrow, not missing his Padawan’s quick change of topic, “These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short.”

“Well I can’t argue with that.” Obi Wan smiled, sipping his tea. “Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?” He said after a moment.

“No…” Master Jinn said with a frown, “I sense an unusual amount of fear over such a trivial thing as this trade dispute.”

There was another moment of silence before a loud crash that made both Jedi jump up and draw their lightsabers. A lightly colored but heavy smoke filled the room. “Gas!” They both took deep breaths before the smoke hit them. People didn’t realize that Jedi could control things like their breathing and their heart rate. It was only part of what made them seem so mysteriously invincible. As the doors opened the droid left first, oddly not giving them away, but that’s protocol droids for you.

They were met with fully armed battle droids apparently intent on killing them. Of course, they were more than able to handle the attack as disturbing as it was. Master Jinn was halfway into the control room when two destroyers rolled up. They did quite well against them, but even Jedi could not fight against the shield generators…well, not at the moment. They ran together down the hallway until they came to another docking bay. What must have been thousands if not tens of thousands of battle droids were being loaded onto ships. Could such a small trade dispute really escalate into an invasion so quickly? It seemed there were more forces at work here. “It’s an invisible army,” He said, frowning.

“It's an odd play for the Trade Federation.” Master Jinn frowned, stroking his beard, “We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum.” He stood slowly, then looked at Obi-Wan. “Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet.”

“You were right about one thing, Master,” Obi-Wan said, with that all-too-amused look, “The negotiations were short.”

* * *

 

On the blue marble of a planet below, the queen sat in her throne uncomfortably. Less than three years ago, she had been Padmé Naberrie, daughter of the former senator, but of no more consequence than that. Her parents had taught her to appreciate the better things they could afford, but never to flaunt them, and more importantly to always stand up for others. That was what she had done when she deposed the king. Everyone knew that he was rotten. How could he not be, he’d let the Nemodians walk all over the planet. When he was finally impeached, they’d used a trade taxation dispute as an excuse to blockade her planet, her home. The weight of these problems were almost out-weighing the fifty pound crown on her head.

The Advisory council was eerily silent this morning. Her hand maidens sat nervously beside her, though they may look serene to an outsider. Every time one smoothed her skirt or adjusted her hair, The Queen knew they were panicking inside. She wondered sometimes if she might have been one of them had the old king been a Queen with a one-year term. Somehow they seemed younger now, and she saw them, not as women her own age, but as someone’s daughter or sister, girls that would be missed if she put them in danger. She didn’t know why she was feeling that now, surely with the Chancellor all but ordering the blockade’s end. This horrible ordeal would be over soon, and her planet could begin to heal again.

An aide walked into the room, startling everyone, but The Queen was the only one that did not jump a little. “Senator Palpatine has just confirmed the Chancellor’s ambassadors have made contact with the trade federation. He also mentioned the vote will begin soon and is likely to be in our favor.”

“Thank you.” She responded. “Please send a transmission to the Trade Federation.”

It took a moment for the man The Queen had come to know as Nute Gunray flickered into being from the throne-room’s central holo projector. He made some slimy pleasantry about being happy to see her.

“You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy.” The Queen said, using every ounce of the gravity her father had taught her to speak with. “Your trade boycott of our planet is ended.

“I was not aware of such a failure.” He tilted his head slightly, the way his words slithered of his tongue made her want to shiver.

“I have word that the senate is finally voting on this blockade of yours.” She challenged him, as though his reaction would provide her with the relief she couldn’t find.

“I take it you know the outcome.” He said, like an inside joke, “I wonder why they even bother to vote.”

“Enough of this pretense,” She said, anger rising in her voice, “I’m aware the Chancellor’s Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement!”

“I know nothing about any Ambassadors…” He gave her a look that was a mockery of confusion, “You must be mistaken.”

The Queen hid her surprise well. He was lying, straight to her face. “Beware, Viceroy.” She said coldly, “The federation is going too far this time.”

“Your highness,” He said, like black ooze filtering through the air, “We would never do _anything_ without the approval of the senate. You assume too much.”

She refrained from pursing her lips and merely glared at him, “Well shall see.” Before he could reply she ended the transmission.

“See if we can talk to Senator Palpatine again.” She said and the transmission came up.

“Your highness.” He gave a nod instead of a full bow.

“Senator, The Viceroy has claimed that the Chancellor’s ambassadors never arrived.” She said, once again calm.

He paused for a moment, “How could that be true?” He finally said, a look of confusion coming over his face, “I have assurances from the chancellor…his ambassadors _did_ arrive.” After that his voice distorted and his image flickered away.

“Senator Palpatine?!” She said, then desperately turned to her head of security as though he could fix it, “What is happening?”

The captain looked over at his sergeant who was tampering with the controls of the receiver. “Check the transmission Generators…” The Captain said with a frown.

“A malfunction?” The Governor suggested, it was the first thing he’d said all morning.

“It could be the federation jamming us, your Highness.” Normally she would dismiss that as his normal paranoia, but after that exchange with the viceroy, she was inclined to believe it.

“A communications disruption can only mean one thing.” The Governor said, on the verge of hysteria. “Invasion.”

She tried not to role her eyes, that was a little far-fetched, “Don’t jump to conclusions, Governor.” She said, trying to be reassuring, “The federation would not dare go that far.”

The Captain supported her statement, “The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they’d be finished.”

The Queen sat up just a little straighter, “We must continue to rely on negotiation.”

“Negotiation?” The Governor’s panic cut through the room. “We’ve lost all communications!” He looked around as though someone would provide the answers, “And where are the Chancellor’s Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves!”

“This is a dangerous situation, your highness.” Captain Panaka said, a bit more thoughtfully, “Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army.” That was the understatement of the century. The security volunteers were little more than an extension of the police force. Many of them were technical experts with little to no combat training at all. The Naboo were peaceful. Not even the Gungans were very violent against them.

She took a deep breath, looking out at her advisory council. She had brought them here, and now they needed her to lead them again. Finally she spoke with all the authority her position could have. “I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war.”


	2. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invasion seems imminent. The Queen must switch places with her loyal handmaiden Sabé. Meanwhile Obi-Wan is exasperated by his Master's desire to save the pathetic Jar Jar Binks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay like chapter one, chapter two pretty much follows the script. If you're already bored, I promise there will be some significant changes. You may also notice that I've cut a lot of the action scenes. To me those are awkward to write and not nearly as captivating as on screen, so I've by and large cut or trimmed down most of them.

In less than two hours the Queen was furiously being undressed by her handmaidens. Invasion was an understatement. People were being rounded up en masse and sent to labor camps. Captain Panaka had insisted she take advantage of the security the Handmaidens were supposed to provide. She was unwilling at first, to put someone else in her place, but there wasn’t time to argue.

“Alright, Sabé.” She said quietly, indicating that she would be the one to take the crown for now. “You remember the code?”

She blinked twice for yes, making Padmé smile back at her. “Wear the black one. It’s easier to move in, and I think it sends the right message.”

“Yes your—Padmé.” Sabé smiled back for a moment before Padmé and the other girls collectively worked to get her into the illustrious black gown, something the Queen was meant to wear on days of sorrow or remembrance.

Padmé and the other girls all wore bright orange gowns that hid their faces and had many layers in case of any sort of emergency. It was useless to hide weapons now as the invasion would soon be here and they would be searched. However, if they could get their hands on something the sashes and sleeves might offer ample hiding places.

When they dressed they stepped out into the hall and were met with battle droids. “Well that didn’t take long,” Eriaté leaned over and whispered to Padmé who rolled her eyes.

“Put ‘em up, Your Highness.” A bold droid said, pointing its blaster at Sabé.

“I demand to see the Viceroy.” Sabé replied, just as boldly. What was she doing? Likely stalling for time, or hoping for a negotiation.

“You’re coming with us, Your Highness.” Sabé sighed and allowed herself and the retinue to be lead through the hall. Captain Panaka trailing behind the handmaidens and surrendering his blaster.

They were taken to the throne room where the Viceroy sat like a large frog on the throne. “My Queen,” He said, all-too pleased with himself. “What a pleasure it is to finally meet you in person.”

“Dispense with the pleasantries,” Sabé practically growled. “What is the meaning of this, Viceroy?”

“How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?” The Governor demanded.

“The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I’ve been assured it will be ratified by the senate.” He said, still slimy as ever.

Padmé blinked once for no, Sabé didn’t miss a beat. “I will not co-operate.”

“Now, now, your Highness.” He seemed far too sure, “You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view.” He turned to a droid. “Commander, process them.”

“Yes, sir!” The droid said enthusiastically, “Take them to camp four.”

The party was taken out of the throne room, through Theed. Padmé couldn’t help but shiver, and Rabé gently took her hand. She forced herself to calm down, to stay brave as Sabé had been brave. They eyes of the planet were no longer upon her, but her friends still needed her. In a matter of hours, one of the greatest disasters in the last century had begun, and it seemed there was nothing she could do.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan did not like flying, much less hiding on a ship full of droids. He tried to remain undetected but as they landed there was very little time for him to get out of the ship and find his master. Of course, he happened to land in some sort of swamp. His lightsaber wasn’t exactly water proof.

Luckily his master’s new friend was making enough ruckus to be easily found. The orange creature must have been a Gungan. “Sorry, Master.” Obi-Wan said as he jogged up to them, trying to avoid being shot. “The Water friend my weapon.” He pulled it out with a frown.

“You forgot to turn your power of again, didn’t you?” Master Jinn could not completely hide his amusement. “It won’t take long to recharge, but this is a lesson I hope you’ve learned, my young Padawan.”

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan nodded, understanding his Master’s unspoken statement that he would not be able to protect his Padawan once he was a Jedi.

“Yousa saved my again!” The Gungan said breaking the moment.

“What’s this?” Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the orange creature.

“A local,” Master Jinn already seemed exasperated, which was saying something for him. “Let’s go, before more of those droids show up.”

“Mure? Mure did you spake?” They ignored the Gungan and began to run, trying to find some cover in the forest. He, however, kept talking, “Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga.” He said, as though answering a difficult question in a classroom, “Tis where I grew up…Tis safe city. Tis a hidden city.”

That made them stop. After a moment Master Jinn said, “A city! Can you take us there?”

The Gungan got a look on his face, “Ahh, will…on second taut…no, not willy.”

“No?!”

“Iss embarrassing…boot…” He looked down at his feet, “My araid…my’ve been banished. My forgotten der bosses would do terrible tings to my— _terrible_ tings if my goen back dare.”

Master Jinn stepped closer and became more intimidating than Obi-Wan had ever seen him, “You hear that?” He said, voice heavy with anger, “That’ the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way…”

Obi-Wan took his place beside his master, “When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!”

The Gungan nodded nervously, “Oh…Yousa point is well seen.” He began to run to the right. “Dis way! Hurry.”

He took them to a murky lake and paused before turning round. The sound of battle coming towards them made everyone uneasy. “Much Farther?” Master Jinn demanded.

“Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?” The Gungan turned toward the water as the two Jedi pulled out their breathing masks. “My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlanders. Don’t expect a wern welcome.”

Obi-Wan sighed, that sounded about right. “Don’t worry, this has not been our day for warm welcomes.”

The Gungan made an odd leap into the water, quickly followed by the jedi. The city was beautiful. Giant bubbles like illuminated lanterns in the night illuminated the water that was seeming to be less murky and more full of life. Their guide took them to the center orb that seemed to be a town square. The other Gungans seemed afraid of them and scattered as they entered. Passing through the membrane, Obi Wan was interested to see that he was completely dry. It seemed his Master’s first interaction was not indicative of the whole species.

“Heyo-dalee Cap’n Tarpals, Mesa back!” He said one of the guards now surrounding them.

“Noah gain, Jar Jar.” The captain shook his head. “Yousa goen tada bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time.” As if to emphasize his point he zapped Jar Jar with his weapon.

“How wude!” The Gungan exclaimed, jumping almost a foot in the air.

They were taken to some sort of government place. The Boss sat in the center with some sort of assembly around the room. After berating Jar Jar, he turned to the two jedi. “Yousa cannot bee hair.” He accused, “Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!”

Master Jinn stepped forward, “That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them.”

The Boss didn’t seem too impressed, “Wesa no like da Naboo!” He spoke with disdain, “Un dey no like us-ens. Da Naboo tink day so marty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big.”

After his interactions with this Jar Jar character, Obi-Wan could see how that stereotype was created. However, the cultural differences may not be ignored. Naboo children were educated far beyond those on other planets, and their universities were some of the most advanced in the galaxy. However, this didn’t seem like the time for nuanced cultural analysis, “After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you.” He warned.

“No, mesa no tink so.” The boss said, looking proud, “Mea scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlander. Do Mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en.”

For some reason this annoyed the Padawan, “You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other.” He frowned, “You must understand this.”

“Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlander.” The Boss said arrogantly, “And wesa no care-n about da Naboo.”

Before Obi-Wan could respond his master stepped in, “Then speed us on our way.” He waved a hand, perhaps trying to influence the Boss. That seemed a little close minded of him.

“Wesa gonna speed yous somewhere?” He said skeptically.

“We could use a transport.” Master Jinn suggested.

“Wesa give yousa una bongo.” The Boss waved his hand. “Da speedest way tooda Naaboo tis goen through da core. Now go.” So despite all his dislike of the Naboo, he was willing to help save them.

“Thank you for your help.” Master Jinn bowed a little, “We go in piece.”

As they turned Obi-Wan whispered softly, “Master, What’s a bongo?”

“A transport I hope,” Master Jinn seemed too weary to care. However, he paused when they passed Jar Jar.

“Daza setten yous up.” The orange creature said as they passed, “Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!”

Master Jinn got a look on his face that Obi-Wan never liked to see. “Thank you, my friend.”

“Ahhh…any hep hair would be hot.” He said, looking pathetically helpful.

“We are short of time, Master.” Obi-Wan said, knowing that Obi-Wan would want to save the pathetic creature.

“We’ll need a navigator to get us through the planet’s core.” He said, obviously rationalizing, “This Gungan may be of help.” He turned back to the boss, “What is to become of Jar Jar Binks, here?”

The boss smiled with too much vigor. “Binkss broken the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished.”

“He has been a great help to us, I hope the punishment will not be too severe.” Master Jinn said thoughtfully.

“Pounded to death.” And that was when Obi-Wan knew there was no hope for completing this mission without bringing Jar Jar along.

“We need a navigator to get us through the planet’s core.” Mater Jinn carefully hid that he was motivated by compassion and not need, “I have saved Jar Jar Binks’  life. He owe me what you call, a ‘life debt’.”

The Boss looked outraged, “Binks! Yousa haven liveplay with thisen hisen?”

Jar Jar nodded sheepishly.

“Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now.” Obi-Wan wondered when Master Jinn had time to learn all about Gungan culture.

“Hisen live tis yos, outlander. Begone wit him.” The Boss didn’t really seem to care one way or another.

“Cont mesa outta dis!” Jar Jar said ungratefully, “Better dead here, den deader in da core.” He paused, coming to some realization. “Ye guds, whata mesa sayin?!”

* * *

 

Battle droids paraded the royal retinue through the city, though it made little difference. The people were all gone, perhaps some had left, but more likely they were being rounded up and put in labor camps. Her concern filled her mind, but she forced herself to relax. They walked through a small side road and passed under a balcony when two Jedi knights seemed to fall from the sky, along with a clumsy Gungan.

They cut down the battle droids quickly as though they were made of aluminum. The handmaidens huddled around Padmé and Sabé. The Gungan made some sort of exclamation but Padmé’s attention was drawn by the Jedi speaking to Sabé.

“Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor.”

“Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador.” The Governor said, a bit abrasively.

“The negotiations never too place, Your Highness,” The Jedi said to Sabé instead of the Governor. “We must make contact with the republic.”

“They’ve knocked out all our communications.” Captain Panaka said cynically.

“Do you have transports?” The Jedi inquired.

“In the main hanger.” The Captain replied, gesturing for them to follow. “This way.”

It wasn’t far, they were at the hanger in moments. The younger Jedi happened to stand by Padmé and suddenly gave her a look that made her blush. She got the feeling he might see through her. But there wasn’t time to dwell on that thought, when they came to the hanger it was full of droids.

“There are too many of them,” Captain Panaka frowned at both the Jedi and Sabé

“That won’t be a problem.” He responded, then turned back to Sabé, “Your highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us.”

Sabé looked the Jedi in the eye before consulting Padmé, “Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people.”

“They will kill you if you stay,” The Jedi warned.

“They wouldn’t dare.” Padmé had never noticed how belligerent The Governor could be.

“They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal.” Captain Panaka explained, “They can’t afford to kill her.”

The Jedi seemed skeptical, “The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness.” He looked at Sabé with a frown, “There is no logic in the Federation’s move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you.”

His feelings? What did they have to do with this? The Governor offered a more compelling reason to go. “Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Or only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help.”

The Captain chimed in with his usual paranoia, “Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous.”

The governor too Sabé’s hand but looked into Padmé’s eyes. “Your Highness, I will stare here and do what I can. They will have to retain the Council in order to maintain control. But you must leave…”

Sabé looked at Padmé, two blinks for yes, but she took her hand and said softly, “We are brave, Your Highness.”

The Jedi, seemingly satisfied that she was coming, broke the moment. “If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now.”

Sabé turned back to him, “Then, I will plead our case before the senate.” She turned to the Governor who still clasped her hand, “Be careful, Governor.” He nodded, daring a glance at Padmé before leaving. It seemed their fate was now in the hands of the Jedi.


	3. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that was very like the original, but we've got some fun stuff new scenes here as well. You may have noticed we're following Padmé and Obi-Wan here, so I'm skipping pretty much all the scenes that one of them isn't in.

Obi-Wan knew something was off about the Queen. He’d been watching the interactions between the woman and her young handmaiden and felt an almost immediate connection to the latter. The fear and anxiety radiating from the girls and even the Queen herself was enough to cloud his perception, but the foremost handmaiden was a center of calm and decisiveness. In fact her emotions had the quality of a Jedi’s, it wasn’t that she did not feel them, just that she seemed used to suppressing them. She couldn’t be much older than the Queen, but she seemed more mature than some of the adults present.

He stood by her, trying to get a sense of what she was feeling a bit more, but his effort did not go unnoticed. Caught by her big brown eyes, he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. As they rushed into the hanger there were several pilots being held captive. They quickly disposed of the battle droids and ushered both the pilots and the retinue onto the Queen’s ship.

There was trouble getting past the Blockade, as perhaps expected, but it was less than Obi-Wan had feared. A particularly gifted astromech managed to save the day. The Queen sent Padmé, the particularly interesting handmaiden, to clean the little blue droid up. She seemed both amused and annoyed at the task, as though it were an inside joke. He slipped away from the ship’s small court room and followed her into the droid storage. He paused however, at the door. Padmé was already talking to someone.

“Sorry, nomeanen to scare yousa.” Jar Jar said to the young girl.

“That’s alright,” She smiled, Obi-Wan still sensed she was amused. Obviously she was more patient than he could be.

“I scovered oily back dare. Needen it?” He asked.

“Thank you,” Padmé kept her smile as he handed it to her, “This little guy is quite a mess.”

“Mesa is Jar Jar Binks.” He smiled, obviously bored.

“I’m Padmé,” She responded congenially. “You’re a Gungan, aren’t you?” She tried to hide her obvious curiosity. Perhaps the Naboo and the Gungans were not as symbiotic as he had thought. “How did you end up here with us?”

“Me no know,” He said, and it seemed he was happy to get his story off his chest. “Mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom! Getten berry skeered un grabbed dat jedi, and before mesa knowen it…pow! Mesa here.” He laughed a little, “Getten berry berry skeered.”

The droid beeped a bit sympathetically, and Padmé smiled at him. “Well, you’re not alone there.”

“Yousa is pretty youngen,” He observed.

“Well so is the Queen.” She explained, “We’re supposed to represent her, and help her manage her duties.” There was a sudden wave of concern from her, perhaps for her troubled Queen. “I think there’s some food in one of the storage rooms, why don’t you go find it for us?” The sudden direction was both thoughtful and interesting. She could see that left alone, Binks would probably get into trouble, so she set him to a fairly harmless task.

The Gungan left with a smile and Obi-Wan finally stepped into the room. “Hello.” He smiled, pulling off his hood.

She looked up at him, and once again he was struck by her big brown eyes. They seemed to look into you and perceive all beneath the surface. “Hello, Master.”

“Oh, I’m not a master, not yet.” He smiled, sitting down so he could watch her in her task, “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“I’m—“

“Padmé, right?” She raised an eyebrow at his interruption.

“Yes, Padmé.” She smiled, and he smiled back in return. “I’m a handmaiden to the Queen.”

“I know,” He responded, “You must be scared.”

“I am…but not for myself.” She answered thoughtfully, “I’m worried about…The Queen, and our people.” It was a surprising answer for someone so young.

“Shouldn’t a young woman like you be concerned about boys not politics?” He asked, curious to how she’d become so sophisticated.

She paused and looked at him with amused skepticism, “I’m sorry, how old are you?”

“Oh, you know.” He said vaguely, equally amused.

“Well, _grandfather,”_ She stood and dropped the rag in a bucket, “There are more important things than boys.”

“Oh?” He chuckled.

“Yes.” She said definitively, wiping some of the oil off the droid, “Like doing the right thing.”

“Ah, yes, cleaning droids seems a very important task.”

“That’s…a long story.” She smiled, though he got the feeling he was on the outside of a joke again. She finished with the droid and walked over to where he sat. “I’ve never met a Jedi before.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” He offered a hand.

She put her own in his, it was small and smooth and fit well into his. He realized that his curiosity might have some other source. She was beautiful. It was rare for him to become aware of the other gender in a more primitive way, but when he had in the past it was for a very different kind of woman. Both Siri and Satine, the only women that had ever engendered deeper romantic feelings, had been blonde with blue eyes. They had attracted him with their strength and often their abrasiveness. But Padmé was very different.

He released her hand, trying not to frown. Never had he had such an immediate reaction to a person, and what’s more, he was a Jedi, or would be soon. He thought he had conquered his desire for attachment. Maybe this was one more challenge.

“Is something wrong?” She said, and he could feel something shift in her, an odd mix of concern and confusion.

“No—I—“ He didn’t finish, his comlink beeped.

 _“Obi-Wan, we need you in the cockpit.”_ His master’s voice filled the room.

“I have to be going.” He said forcing a smile before he left as quickly as he’d come.

Padmé turned to the droid, “He’s an odd one, isn’t he?”

* * *

 

After her strange encounter with the Jedi, or not-yet-Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé learned they had landed. She looked out the window and realized she would not get another opportunity like this. Suddenly, she realized she had never left her home before now.

If only Captain Panaka agreed, “It’s too dangerous!”

“I’ll be safer with the jedi than I can be here. If I stay, I know I won’t be able to keep from contacting Bibble, and you know what the Jedi said about transmissions.” She countered, hand on her hip.

“If they found out who you are—“

“We’ve been travelling with Jedi this whole time and they haven’t figured it out.” Though she suspected Obi-Wan knew something he wasn’t saying.

“I don’t like it.” He frowned.

“You don’t have to.” She pushed past him. Fé and Saché followed, trying not to laugh. They knew how Padmé could be.

“Alright, let’s find some stuff to help me blend in.” Fé went to work while Yané started on her hair. Her fingers were quick and it was nice for Padmé to have her hair down instead of wrapped around a head piece or tucked into a hood. When she finally finished her ensemble she barely recognized herself.

They only just managed to catch up with the Jedi. Captain Panaka, hailed him, with Padmé at his elbow. “Her Highness commands you take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local—“

“No more commands from her highness today, Captain.” His arrogance made Padmé raise an eyebrow. He was always so reverent to Sabé to her face. “This spaceport is not going to be pleasant.”

Captain Panaka looked at Padmé, and she knew how much he’d like to leave it at that but she was not taking no for an answer, “The Queen…wishes it. She’s curious about the planet.”

She was annoyed at his resistance, but he seemed to give in. “I don’t have time to argue.” He finally focused his attention on Padmé, “But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me.”

She fell in step, already wishing it was Obi-Wan who was going on the excursion and this one had stayed in the ship. The city, however, distracted her. She had to force herself not to wander off. She’d never seen this many people in one place.

Master Jinn was talking, “…Moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few space ports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found.”

“Like us,” She winced. It was hard not to remember that now. Very quickly she noticed that most of the people, while interesting, did not seem to be in the best of circumstances. What few humans there were wore coarse, grey and white clothes and looked almost as rough as their wardrobe. And those of other species seemed no better off. She had never seen a Twi’lek in person before, though she had heard of them. They were quite beautiful, but she saw a larger number of women here.

“We’ll try one of the smaller dealers,” The Jedi said, pointing to what looked like a junk shop.

A Toydarian greeted them, a shocking creature with a rough voice. He spoke a language she didn’t recognize but that Qui-Gon seemed to understand and reply in. “I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian.”

“Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?” He said something else in an odd language and seconds later a young boy came in.

“My droid has a readout of what I need.” Qui-Gon gestured to R2D2 who projected exactly what had been advertised.

The boy and the Toydarian exchanged a few words before the he took Qui-Gon to the back room. Padmé looked around for a long moment, she was used to the beautiful buildings of her home. These stony igloos were very different. She was brought out of her thoughts by the boy.

“Are you an angel?” He asked, a bit boldly.

“What?” She turned, smiling at him. He was less than ten, and reminded her a bit of the children that lived in the village where she’d grown up.

“An angel.” He replied. “I’ve heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe.”

She tried not to laugh at his over-obvious flirting. “You’re a funny little boy.” She stepped forward, “How do you know so much?”

“Since I was very little, three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the hutt, but she lost us, betting on the podraces to watto, who’s better than Gardulla, I think.”

She was shocked at the candid way he spoke about being bought and sold. “You’re a…slave?” She said quietly.

He got mad at that, “I’m a person and my name is Anakin!”

She realized she’d been a bit insensitive, “I’m sorry, I don’t fully understand.” She gestured at her surroundings, “This is a strange place to me.”

Anakin looked like he might say more if not for Jar Jar’s altercation with a droid. He’d spent the majority of their time here clumsily barely avoiding destroying things. Now this little droid seemed pretty cheeky. He flailed after it for a while before Anakin called out, “Hit the Nose!” And Jar Jar managed to turn it off.

Padmé smiled at the boy. He was sweet, her heart went out to him. “I’m Padmé,” She introduced herself. “It’s nice to meet you.”

He grinned, “You’re strange to me, you know.”

“Am I? I was trying to blend in.”

“I think you are an angel, you just don’t know it.” He put down the small item he’d been cleaning, “I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

“That’s alright, I was a little rude.”

“I wouldn’t have lasted long if I weren’t so good at fixing things. I’m making my own droid.” He said proudly.

She was going to respond but Qui-Gon returned. “We’re leaving.” He said shortly.

“I’m glad I met you, Anakin.” She smiled and walk backwards to follow Qui-Gon.

“I’m glad I met you too.” He called out as she left.

Qui-Gon seemed upset. “It didn’t go well?” She asked.

“No.” He said shortly. “I need to contact my Padawan.”

She was starting to be glad that the negotiations never happened, he didn’t seem to be a very pleasant person and they would most likely have gone badly. As he called Obi-Wan she looked out at the unfamiliar city. It felt like they might be stuck her far longer than she’d desired.


	4. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan struggles with his feelings for Padmé while she and Qui-Gon avoid a sand storm at Anakin's home. A transmission from Governor Bibble makes one thing certain, the Queen is running out of time to save her ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some fun Obi-Wan angst. And more just continuing the story. Writing this is really making me want to do a little more extensive, more obidala re-write.

Obi-Wan sighed and stood up. This was the fifth time today mediation had eluded him. He couldn’t help but think of the darkness out in the force. It seemed to be somewhere in the future, clouding all their paths. Perhaps this was not some sign of future turmoil, but a warning for him to keep a handle on his emotions after meeting Padmé and having such an immediate reaction.

He wished he could have spoken to Master Jinn about her. She was very obviously a remarkable girl, he must be seeing that now that they were travelling together. Her serenity and perceptiveness would be soothing to any Jedi, especially in these circumstances. Where there was fear, there was the dark side, but this girl was fearless in a way that even the Queen was not. It did not help that she had an alluring dark beauty. But beyond her good qualities, there was something more drawing Obi-Wan to the young girl. His attraction to her seemed to have a clandestine air, perhaps it was a test, one he must pass before becoming a Jedi. He had faced other opportunities for attachment. Siri Tachi, his fellow Padawan, had returned his feelings. It was difficult for them to remain unattached, even to each other. But once they became apprentices it had been easier.

Of course, then he met Satine, the heir to Mandalore. Though not a part of the Republic, the Jedi had agreed to help Mandalore forsake its violent history. Where once they may have been reasonable despite their military culture, a series of corrupt officials and an economic downturn had the tribes warring each other. The Kryze family seemed to be the next legitimate leaders, but Satine’s father’s message of pacifism was highly unpopular. For so long Mandalore had been hostile to Jedi, they couldn’t help but take the opportunity to help the planet transition into pacifism. Obi-Wan and his master were given the task of protecting the young Satine.

For nearly two years they stayed by her side, and, well, that long with a beautiful, kind, intelligent woman was not exactly conducive to abstaining from attachment. Unlike with Siri, Obi-Wan had actually had a relationship with Satine. He was certain now that his master had known about it, but said nothing. It was always doomed from the start. Despite completely loving her, he knew they had no future, and so did she. And yet, if she had only asked him to give it up…he would have. But when he saw her coronation, they also said goodbye for the last time. Ironically the end of his relationship had reaffirmed his commitment to the Jedi. It had been three years. In that time he met Siri again and realized he felt nothing for her beyond the comradery of the order.  After his pain healed from Satine’s loss he felt more dedicated to the order than ever.

That was, of course, before this troubling attraction to Padmé. Perhaps he would always struggle, but this was different. This wasn’t some gradual build-up of emotion, it was immediate, and almost Force driven. When he tried to meditate and connect with the living force he actually found her. He had even had a vision of her conversing with a young boy in the junk shop. She was smiling, he reminded her of the children on her planet. No matter what he tried to do to avoid thinking about her the force brought his mind to hers. It was odd, fighting a connection that seemed so obviously force-based. Perhaps it was not romantic feelings he was being sent, but a warning. Maybe her life was in danger.

He didn’t know what to think. With his master out he would have to try and make sense of it on his own. He was about to return to meditation when one of the pilots knocked on his door. “Master?”

“Yes?” He said politely.

“They are receiving a transmission from the Governor,” He offered, “I thought you might like to be there.”

“Yes, Thank you.” He nodded, “I’ll be out in a moment.”

* * *

 

Padmé was unsure how exactly Jar Jar had gotten himself into trouble. Apparently his wandering tongue had once again gotten him into trouble. And Qui-Gon had complained about taking _her_ along. The Gungan was more of a hassle than anyone else. She supposed it was better that they didn’t leave him on the ship. They may have left needing a hyperdrive but if he was on the ship they’d probably come back to nothing but a chrome shell.

Although, she didn’t quite mind seeing Anakin again. The cheerful boy was telling her the story, “Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a dug. An especially dangerous dug called Sebulba.”

“Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen.” Jar Jar postulated. “Dat’s the last ting mesa wanten!”

“Nevertheless the boy is right, you were heading for trouble.” Qui-Gon said with a frown. He turned to Anakin, a pensive look on his face, “Thank you, my young friend.”

Anakin couldn’t look more pleased with himself, “Fear attracts the fearful.” He explained to Jar Jar, “He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you…be less afraid.”

“And that works for you?” Padmé teased.

“To a point.” Anakin said, walking over to her.

They came to a vendor selling fruit. “How are you today, Jira?” Anakin asked, picking a few fruit.

“The heat’s never been kind to me you know, Ani.” She responded with a wry smile.

“I found that cooling unit I’ve been searching for.” He smiled at her, “It’s pretty beat up, but I’ll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise.”

“You’re a fine boy, Ani.” Jira smiled. He paid for the fruit and handed one to Qui-Gon. “Here you’ll like these.”

The Jedi looked down, realizing the boy was giving him a present. It was amusing to watch him. He was shocked and a bit pleased, his gruffness broken for a moment. “Thank you.” He said quietly, tucking the fruit into his belt. Only Padmé noticed Anakin see his lightsaber.

“Gracious, my bones are aching…storm’s coming on, Ani.” Jira said to them, looking at the sky. “You’d better get home quick.”

He nodded and turn to Qui-Gon, “Do you have shelter?”

“We’ll head back to our ship.”

“Is it far?” Anakin frowned.

“On the outskirts.” Padmé offered, not sure what was meant by “storm”. Weren’t they in the desert?

“You’ll never reach the outskirts in time!” Anakin said emphatically, “Sandstorms are very, very dangerous.” He thought for a moment then gestured for them to follow, “Come with me. Hurry!”

They quickly came to a small hovel, within moments there was sand everywhere. There was no possible way they could have survived that. Anakin smiled when he entered. “Mom! Mom! I’m home.”

A woman who could not be older than thirty five stepped into view. She was beautiful, but looked incredibly worn down. She raised her eyebrows at her guests. “Oh my!! Anii, what’s this?”

“These are my friends, mom. This is Padmé and…gee.” He looked a little embarrassed, “I don’t know your names.”

“I am Qui-Gon Jinn.” The jedi smiled politely, he gestured to their Gungan friend who was nosing around, “and this is Jar Jar Binks.”

R2 let out a little beep, prompting Padmé to introduce him, “And our droid, R2D2.”

“I’m building a droid!” Anakin said excitedly, “Want to see?”

“Anakin!” His mother called out sternly, “Why are they here?”

“A sandstorm, Mom,” He sighed, “Listen.”

“Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter,” Qui-Gon explained.

Padmé was distrcted as Anakin grabbed her hand, “Come on!” He pulled her into another room. “Let me show you 3-PO.”

“Isn’t he great?” He smiled, “He’s not finished yet.”

“He’s wonderful!” Padmé said, excitedly, though she didn’t know much about droids.

“You really like him?” Anakin asked earnestly, “He’s a protocol droid…to help mom. Watch.” He flipped a switch, turning the droid on.

The droid sat up with an “Oh my!” One of his eyes was out of the socket, “Where is everybody?”

“oops!” Anakin grabbed the piece from the counter and plugged it into the droid.

“Oh, thank you.” He said politely, turning to Padmé he stood up, “How do you do, I am C3-PO, human cyborg relations. How might I serve you?”

“He’s perfect!” Padmé smiled, it was such an impressive feat.

“When the storm is over, you can see my racer. I’m building a pod racer.”

“That’s amazing!” Padmé smiled. Anakin looked very happy with himself.

Padmé smiled as the two droids interacted.

“I beg your pardon…what do you mean, I’m naked?”

The smaller droid beeped.

“My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness! How embarrassing!”

* * *

 

“…cut off ll food supplies until you return…the death toll is catastrophic…we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness…Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me…”

The message was anything but positive. Obi-Wan could feel the anxiety radiating off the queen. He stepped into the center of the room, “It’s a trick.” He assured “Send no reply…send no transmissions of any kind.”

He went back to his own chambers and called Qui-Gon on the comlink. He said quickly what Bibble had told them. “The Queen is upset…” try bordering hysterical, “But absolutely no reply was sent.”

“It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace,” Qui-Gon agreed.

“What if it is true, and the people are dying?” Obi-Wan voiced the concern that he didn’t want to admit to.

“Either way, we’re running out of time.” Qui-Gon replied.

“I don’t like this, Master.”

“None of us do, my young Padawan.”

“What does Padmé think?” He said without thinking.

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, “I don’t think we should worry her yet.”

“Master, there’s something about her, have you sensed it?” Obi-Wan said, wishing he could open out about the depth of his feelings.

“She seems like a normal young woman to me.” Qui-Gon’s frown could almost be heard through the comlink. “Be mindful of your feelings Padawan. You know your duty as a Jedi.”

“That is not…” It seemed the disapproval he had feared was there. “I just think there’s something more to her.”

“Focus on the task at hand, Obi-Wan. Do not allow the queen to send any transmissions or her life will certainly be in danger.”

“Yes, Master.” He said, there was a small click as the conversation ended.

* * *

“All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere,” Shmi explained sadly.

“I’ve been working on  scanner to try and locate them, but no luck.” Anakin continued, picking at his food.

“Any attempt to escape…”

“And they blow you up,” He hit the table, “Boom!”

There was a moment of shocked silence before Jar Jar said, “How wude.”

Padmé frowned, “I can’t believe there is still slavery in the galaxy.” She looked both indignant and horrified, “The republic’s anti-slavery laws—“

“The Republic doesn’t exist out here,” Shmi interrupted, “We must survive on our own.”

Padmé frowned and looked at her food unhappily. She wasn’t used to being told no when it came to helping people. Anakin broke the silence with a question, “Have you ever seen a podrace?”

Padmé shook her head. Jar Jar suddenly grabbed a fruit out of a bowl with her tongue, startling everyone.

“They have podracing on Malastare,” Qui-Gon said after glaring at the Gungan. “Very fast, very dangerous.”

Anakin smiled proudly, “I’m the only human who can do it.”

“You must have jedi reflexes if you race pods.” Qui-Gon smiled.

Anakin looked pleased with himself. Jar Jar made another attempt at fruit, but at the last second, Qui Gon caught his tongue between his fingers. “Don’t do that again.”

Jar Jar looked a little embarrassed.

“Mr. Qui-Gon sir…I was wondering.” Anakin said sheepishly.

“What?” He said, offering the child his attention.

“You’re a Jedi Knight, aren’t you?”

Qui-Gon shot Padmé an amused look, “What makes you think that?”

“I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.”

Qui-Gon still looked amused, “Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him.”

Anakin was incredibly taken aback, “I don’t think so! No one can kill a jedi!”

“I wish that were so…” He sighed.

“I had a dream I was a jedi.” Anakin said softly, “I came back here and freed all the slaves.” He looked heartbreakingly hopeful, “Have you come to free us?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Qui-Gon said softly.

 “I think you have.” Anakin said, skeptically, “Why else would you be here?”

Qui-Gon looked at Padmé then back at the boy, “I can see there’s no fooling you.” He leaned forward, “You musn’t let anyone know about us. We’re on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission and it must be kept secret.”

“Coruscant, wow!” Anakin looked excited, “How did you end up here in the outer rim?”

“Our ship was damaged and we’re stranded here until we can repair it.” Padmé sighed.

“I can help!” Anakin offered, “I can fix anything.”

“I believe you can,” Qui-Gon chuckled. “But first we must acquire the parts we need.”

“Wit no-nutten mula to trade.” Jar Jar said sadly.

“These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.” Padmé sighed.

“Gambling,” Shmi sighed, “Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races.”

“Podracing…” Qui-Gon said thoughtfully, “Greed can be a powerful thing if it’s used properly.”

“I built a racer!” Anakin offered, “It’s the fastest ever, there’s a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It’s all but finished—“

“Anakin settle down,” His mother said softly, “Wotto won’t let you.”

“Wotto doesn’t know I built it!” Anakin said quickly, “You could make him think it’s yours and you could get him to let me pilot it for you!”

His mother looked horrified at that idea, “I don’t want you to race, Ani, it’s awful!” She frowned, “I die every time Watto makes you do it.”

“But mom I love it!” He said back to her, “And they need help. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need!”

“Your mother is right,” Qui-Gon said somberly, then looked up at Shmi, “Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?” She shook her head sadly.

“We have to help them, mom.” Anakin said with a pleading look. “You said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other.”

“Anakin don’t…” She said, obviously used to his bringing home strays.

“I’m sure Qui-Gon doesn’t want to put your son in danger.” Padmé assured, “We will find another way.”

“No…” Shmi said reluctantly, “He’s right, there is no other way. I may not like it…but he can help you.” She looked down at her son with a glimmer of pride, “He was meant to help you.”

“Is that a yes?” Anakin smiled, then looked up at Padmé “That is a yes!”


	5. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon discuss Anakin's potential. Anakin prepares for the podrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, sorry guys, but we do get some new scenes. Future chapters will likely have many more new scenes. I have stolen some lines from deleted scenes. I'm actually working from a script that's been published online, though fun fact we used to have this movie on VHS when I was little and we would literally watch it all the time so I pretty much have it memorized.

As the storm subsided Padmé and Qui-Gon went to see Wotto. He was silent and gruff as ever. It was more than a little annoying for him to worship the ground Anakin walked on and disregard her entirely. What’s more he was willing to put the child in danger and not listen to her or Shmi.

She stopped him at the entrance, “Are you sure about this?” She said to him, finally confronting him. “Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve.”

His response shocked her, “The Queen does not need to know.”

She was glad she had come with him. What else did the Queen not need to know about? If he only knew the truth…oh but he would find that out soon enough. She considered just telling him right now. “Well I don’t approve.”

Padmé waited outside as they spoke, too annoyed to go in. She was surprised to find her thoughts wandering to Obi-Wan. After only a short interaction she had felt a strange connection to him. It was unlike anything else. She supposed she just had a crush, after all he was very attractive, even if he was much too old for her. He couldn’t be younger than twenty five after all.

And Jedi weren’t allowed to get married, that’s what Yané had said anyway. Right after Sabé talked about how great it would be to have a jedi for her husband. A lot of the handmaidens married young. While it could be a way to start a political career, it was traditionally a good place for young women from good families to find a successful husband. Her current group was a bit young for that, but by the time her term ended in four years they’d probably all have good prospects if that was what they wanted.

She had never thought about romance before, in fact, her only experience of Romance had been a kiss on the last day of what was essentially a summer camp. She had been eleven and he was thirteen. He was cute and all the girls had crushes on him, but Padmé had only been confused by the experience.

Unfortunately Paolo had not given her anything that she could use in this situation. She not only had feelings for someone she could never have, she felt incredibly connected to him. Even now she was almost certain she knew what he was doing. Eriaté had insisted he eat something, but something was troubling him. But that had to be her imagination.

As Qui-Gon stepped out of the shop they returned to Anakin’s house where he would test his pod. Qui-Gon had gone out to help and left his comlink on the table. There was a short buzz before Obi-Wan’s voice could be heard on the other end, “Master? Come in Master.”

She picked it up, “Obi-Wan?”

“P-Padmé?” He sounded a little shocked. A little too shocked.

“Yes.” She replied awkwardly, “Qui-Gon is with Anakin, the child we met here…uh did you hear about him?”

“I’m afraid not.” He seemed to have recovered.

“He’s a…he’s a slave that’s agreed to help us. I think your master thinks he’s a Jedi—or you know, a potential Jedi.”

“We call it Force-sensitive.” Obi-Wan supplied, a bit amused.

“Exactly, he’s been dropping hints all day.” She couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his voice. This was really getting out of hand.

“Would you mind passing me over?” He said after a moment. She was definitely imagining the reluctance in his tone.

“Of course, of course.” She said, blushing, glad no one was actually here to see her. She stepped outside, “Master Jinn, it’s your Padawan.”

“Thank you.” He said shortly, taking the commlink.

***

To say Obi-Wan was skeptical of his masters plan was a bit of an understatement. “What if this plan fails, Mater? We could be stuck here for a long time.”

“A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere,” Master Jinn said in a way that did not invite discussion, “And there is something about the boy…”

“You believe he is force-sensitive?” Obi-Wan asked, smiling at the memory of talking to Padmé.

“Yes...but even more…it is like he was raised as a jedi. He does not hesitate to help others, he thinks not of himself at all.” Obi-Wan could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

“Do a midichlorian count.” Obi-Wan offered, “Send a sample and I’ll run it through analysis on the ship’s computers.”

“I’ll take it tonight. I want to speak to the boy’s mother…she’s a remarkable woman.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve broken the code, Master.” Obi-Wan teased.

“That is not something to joke about, my young Padawan.” Master Jinn replied, though he was hiding his amusement. “Be mindful of your own feelings.”

“Master…what does it mean that I feel a connection to the handmaiden? We barely spoke and yet I can sense her even when she is with you.” He spoke softly, ashamed that he could still feel attachment.

“Perhaps this is not what you think.” The Master said after a long moment, “I will keep an eye on the girl.”

“I think you annoy her.” He said, again without thinking.

“Why should I do that?” Master Jinn was obviously surprised by this allegation, and Obi-Wan had to stifle a laugh.

“You’re not exactly polite when your mind is elsewhere. You’ve probably shown your usual version of manners while you concentrated on this boy.”

“Are you being insubordinate to your master, Obi-Wan?” The older Jedi chuckled.

“Only, Frank, Master.” Ob-Wan replied. “She’s is likely from an important family, she’s not used to being treated like a child.”

“I will consider what you’ve said, Obi-Wan. But for now try to keep her out of your thoughts.” His concern crept into his voice, “You know the code.”

“Yes, Master.”

***

The two suns of Tatooine rose over the horizon. From her place outside the arena, Padmé felt for the first time that Tatooine could be a beautiful planet. She met up with Anakin after he’d set up his pod in the Arena. After a few moments of amiable silence he looked at her with a strange kind of interest, “You were in my dream, too, you know.”

She raised an eyebrow, “The one where you were a jedi?”

“No,” He smiled, “No, the one I had last night.”

“What was I doing?” She returned his smile.

“You were leading a huge army into battle.” He replied, “You wore all white, and there were Jedi behind you.”

“Well that was a pretty strange dream.” She laughed, “I don’t like to fight at all.”

“But you could if you wanted to, couldn’t you?” He said, giving her a sort of knowing look.

“I don’t think I’d ever want to.” She felt a bit off, it was the first time Anakin had said anything that bothered her.

His friends came over, a boy about his age named Kister was pretty excited, “This is so wizard! I’m sure you’ll do it this time, Ani.”

“Do what?” Padmé asked idly.

“Finish the race, of course!” Kister grinned from ear to ear.

Padmé stared at Anakin trying not to get angry, “You’ve never won a race?”

Getting an embarrassed look on his face, Anakin looked away, “Well…not exactly…”

“Not even finished?!” She demanded.

He didn’t answer, saying instead, “Kister’s right, I will this time.”

“Of course you will.” Qui-Gon smiled as he came over. There was a loud bell signifying Anakin needed to get on the course.

Padmé turned to the Jedi, infuriated, “Do you know what you’re doing?” She demanded, then held up her hand. “No, I can answer that myself—you don’t know what you’re doing! You took us to a planet that doesn’t recognize the republic and doesn’t seem to have any standard of ethics. Then you entrap this boy into risking his life for a chance at saving us—not to mention risking all our things. My people are under attack, my home is being invaded! And we are wasting time here!”

At the brunt of her anger he looked more than a little shocked. “I—”

“You haven’t even consulted me!” She continued, “Did it not occur to you that I am the Queen’s representative and therefore representing the Naboo? You’ve taken Jar Jar’s opinion into account more than mine.”

“Padmé…uh…Miss. Padmé, I assure you I meant no offense.” He said, holding up his hands. She could see he was trying not to laugh.

“Well I’m offended.” She said, and rather than continue the conversation she turned back to the arena, finding Shmi so she could lead them to their seats. All she could hope was for this plan not to backfire.


End file.
